mycenacavefandomcom-20200213-history
Consumable
Not to be confused with Transformative, these items are ones that are ones that are eaten but do not change the coat color of your pet specifically. They have other slightly smaller changes or change the coat color randomly. Blushroom After a pet consumes it, it will change to the opposite gendered coat. An exception to this rule is for custom pets, only the written 'Gender' will change, the coat itself remains the gender the custom was created as. As of June 2015, gender is no longer associated with the pose. The Blushroom is now an equippable item bought from Feathers and Flames. Moveshroom Obtained through the Fungimental Magic shop for 5,000 nuggets. Replaces the Blushroom as the consumable item used to change a pet's pose (as there is no longer gender association with poses). Will not have an effect on any pet with only one pose (e.g. customs). Changingshroom Obtained through raffles, games, or through fishing. After a pet consumes it, it will randomly change the pet's coat colors to any previously released coats - including coats of other species or types. Glowing Changingshroom Obtained through raffles, auctions, games, and miscellaneous events. After a pet consumes it, it will randomly change the pet's coat into a hidden coat coloration - including coats of other types. Driftshroom Created using the Crafting mechanism on Mycena. After a pet consumes it, it grants the user an option to 'Drift' the color of the pet, changing the overall hue of the pet once per day (think of sliding the Hue bar in Photoshop back and forth). You can also click 'Serious' to change them back without any repercussions and switch immediately back to 'Drift'. Does not change anything on monochrome pets (i.e. if it is black, it will remain black.) Lone Mushroom Obtained through the Fungimental Magic shop for 20,000 nuggets. After a pet in a geness comsumes it, it breaks the geness. Mushroom of Forgetting Obtained through the Fungimental Magic shop for 20,000 nuggets. After a pet in a Kinnen consumes it, the pet leaves the kinnen. Petrified Mushroom Obtained through the Fungimental Magic shop for 15,000 nuggets. Converts your pet back into its stone form, unequipping all items and resetting its name, bio, and birthday. Pondshroom & Unpondshroom There are currently two pondshrooms, Teal and Blue. They are obtained by fishing and are also used in the creation of a Driftshroom. They randomly change the color of either the pawpads, eyes, or inner ear of the pet that consumes it to blue or teal - depending on which pondshroom is used. This change does stack and so you can have all three parts of the coat be this alternate color. The unpondshroom does as it says - it removes the effects of a pondshroom from your pet. Obtainable from the Fungimental Magic shop for 300 nuggets. Unpondshroom .png| An Unpondshroom.|link=https://www.mycenacave.com/home/help/items Themed Mushrooms These are limited mushrooms that will transform your pet into a coat from that specific event or time. They are obtained through official site events, raffles, and/or games. Consumable Category:Consumable